


Not one more

by Raksha23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I don’t really know, Maybe he died maybe he didn’t
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-03-30 19:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raksha23/pseuds/Raksha23
Summary: Harry doesn’t have one more detention, lesson, argument, day left in him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m depressed Harry is too I don’t own anything.

Harry Potter woke up late after another Umbridge detention, thus failing to get to his first class of the day (which of course had to be potions) on time. “Ah Mr. Potter so nice of you to grace us with you glorious presence. Twenty points and arrive an hour before your remedial potions for a detention. You really can’t afford to miss any of my classes as it is. “Yes sir.” 

Harry made his way through classes that day in a blur of hopeless fury why couldn’t he just be normal. Did everyone have to be out for him couldn’t they all see how much he was hurting. Did they even care? 

Harry skipped dinner not feeling up to hearing Ron and Hermione bicker or scold him. Making his way to Snapes office he couldn’t stop thinking about how they greasy git wouldn’t ever see how much he wasn’t like his father, he wanted to be so bad for Sirius and because everyone always told him how great his parents were. 

‘If I was half as wonderful as my father maybe the Dursley’s would love me or at least not beat me bloody and work me to the bone or Vernon creeping in after everyone else is sleeping with another way to use me. I wonder if the Greasy Git will every see it for all the time he spends digging around in my head?’

While these thoughts were circling around and around in his mind Harry made his way down to the git’s office. He was a few minutes early and Snape kept him waiting outside until his scheduled time. “You will scrub those cauldrons then we will proceed with your regular lesson. You will complete all the cauldrons before we start even if it takes all night. Now get to it.” “Yes sir.” Harry flinched thinking about his hand, he knew right away that this wouldn’t be pleasant. He pasted a blank look on his face and started scrubbing hissing nearly silently in pain as his hand grew more and more irritated. When he finished his hand was bleeding sluggishly and was bright red, he pulled his sleeves down to cover it and hoped Snape wouldn’t notice. 

Once back in the office, Snape gave him a few moments to ready himself while he placed his memories in the pensieve as usual. Just before they could get properly started they were interrupted and Snape rushed out without reclaiming his memories. Harry knew he shouldn’t but was so sure they were heading the reason for his dreams in there. He looked. When Snape tipped him out he was horrified at his parents and god father and Remus.

Snape didn’t give him a chance to articulate his apology. Only being at school for so long kept him from his contditioned flinch reaction. All the screaming and the jar of potion ingredients gave him just enough desire to flee before he broke back to his conditioned responses. He made it to a hidden alcove a floor up and cast a notice me not charm just in time to drop to his knees clench his teeth and sob nearly silently as all his ideas of the wonderful parents he had came crashing down. 

A moment later he forced himself up and hurried back to the dorm where he shut himself into his four poster bed and thought. He thought about why no one ever noticed all the little signs he knew he had to display like his food hoarding or barely eating for the first several months. His short stature his flinch response to contact with anyone. 

His thoughts circled all night about how no cared enough about him just Harry to notice anything, even the man literally digging around in his head couldn’t see the bedroom door open at night. Thought it was Saturday he rushed to the library to research ways to find out why. 

Monday morning dawned and his plan formed, at dinner when umbridge was tormenting someone else (as she usually did during dinner if he hadn’t gotten a detention with her that day), he walked in just late enough that it was noticeable but that no one had finished and calmly narrated out his thoughts.

“Strolling into the great hall for dinner I wonder if finally eating three whole meals a day will be enough to give me a growth spurt. I doubt it after spending my entire childhood eating a few scraps once a day if I was lucky.” 

Everyone in the hall let out a gasp Harry Potter had finally cracked.

“Of course being so small helped me fit in the cupboard better best bedroom ever it was to small for uncle to fit so I don’t have to worry about a visitor every night just every other night.”

“Oh great people are staring again have they really not noticed how small I am? I’m barely as big as a third year girl. Didn’t they wonder why?”

Maybe he hasn’t cracked he doesn’t seem crazed more like hes making a report really, cupboards and starvation couldn’t happen to the boy who lived though could it?

“Then again being so small means the bones break more often when I’m being beaten for failing to finish all my chores. That really hurts almost as much as my hand I wonder if Snape deliberately had me washing cauldrons last Friday to make umbridges blood quill more effective. Is anyone else scared permanently?”

The entire hall is in a shocked chaos as people finally start noticing. Mcgonagall is screaming at Dumbledore and Snape looks like he wants to die. 

“Not that more scars matter who could love a freaky little whore like me. Normal people probably care though. Oh no I wonder what upset everyone Snape looks like I feel most days like maybe it would be better if I hadn’t woken up today.”

Aurors have arrived to arrest umbridge at this point and Snape still hadn’t looked up. Everyone caught the clear words spoken into the silent air as Harry Potter left the hall.

“I wish I could just not wake up, but I have to kill Voldemort they’d find a way to keep me alive until the deed is done I’m sure. Seeing his idea of fun last night wasn’t. I thought the wizarding world would be an escape but after seeing the rape and torture of that family I really just traded up to a stronger uncle Vernon. I suppose I’ll never find an escape. Unless ...”

They heard not another word and it was only moments before the entire castle was up and hunting for him. Hours later they found him in the come and go room with an empty vial near him. They left with a deep feeling of shame as the depths of how much they all failed that brilliant boy finally reached them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to put more up on this maybe a chapter more?

Harry stilled when he woke in a misty grey place he didn’t have his wand or glasses but he didn’t need them either. He could see as far as he wanted and cast magic with only his will he grew to understand that he actually made a potion that worked. 

He was in the spirit plain. He saw a dark glow glimmering from his scar he willed it out and saw a dark ghostly figure he trapped it in ball kinda like the ones that hung on Christmas trees but clear and willed it unbreakable.

Then he sat and thought this black smoke had all the appearances of the stuff that left Quirell in first year.

Harry tried willing more of these ghostly figure to come to him but nothing happened so he tried willing himself to the other figures instead. The misty version of the ROR changed and a glow was coming from a little headband thing. He called it out and when it left the band it tried to attack him whisper yells of hate spewing from its mouth. Harry forced it into the ball and thought to check on his body.

When the room changed back to the one he was using he warily opened the door peering around at the castle he strolled down to the main doors passing people searching for him. They were all concentrated by the great hall they must have only just left. 

He willed himself to the next glowing thing gringotts of all places or at least that was the only place he knew that had massive vaults full of gold and treasures. Seeing a cup glowing with a dark light he moved toward it calling the future out as he went. He trapped it with it’s fellows in the ball and willed himself to the next one. 

The misty forms around him shifted and he recognized headquarters, specifically kreachers little room of sorts a small space behind the furnace a bed of old clothes coiled into a nest with small piles of things they had thrown out including a glowing locket. He called out the thing and quickly trapped it never giving them another chance to attack.

He didn’t recognize the next place he appeared at first but when he seen the faint glow from under a floor board he exposed a ring and called out the figure and trapped it as well.

He willed himself on to the next and came across two glows one an actual person of sorts as Voldemort could never be called a person and the snake nagini he called the smoke out of nagini first and when he had it trapped called Voldemort’s piece.


End file.
